


Glitch {Kim Taehyung X Reader}

by guccigukkk



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentioned TXT Ensemble, Prostitution, Robots, Solar System, Underage Prostitution, WINGS Era (BTS), blackpink - Freeform, juvenile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guccigukkk/pseuds/guccigukkk
Summary: "God made us to discover the world and get lost in it's beauty and yet out of everything we are lost in the delusion of our own glitches."Eight young adults are stuck in a Juvenile. Until they realized that it was more then just a detention center, and their lives changed completely just because of their glitches._________________All Rights Reserved© Smile Beautiful ©2019 Wattpad2019 AO3





	1. Prologue

__

_**Glitch** _

_**A crime, a mistake or a sin committed by humans.** _

________________________

The boy waited a distance away from the door of his older sister; he was clutching his fists and was holding his temper inside of him.

"Appa no- don't do it!"

The boy heard a loud sound, and then heard the tiny whimpers of his sister crying.

"Shut up, I am your father I can do whatever I want!"

The boy looked over the little creak of the door, to find his father hovering over his sister, her hands held tightly by his father. The boy silently held the empty alcohol bottle in his hand and listened.

"Appa...mom wouldn't want this to happen-"

"That ugly bitch is dead!"

That sentence was enough for the boy to rush inside the room; he pulled his father away from his sister and pushed him against the wall. He punched his face and felt a bit relaxed as he heard the bones inside crack. He clutched the bottle and crushed it inside his father's abdomen, his sister was by his side and screamed and tried pulling him away, but all his brain was thinking about the times his drunk father abused his sister and him.

He pushed her back, removed the shattered bottle, and again collided the sharp pieces to the blooded skin of his father. He held his father's body against the wall until he realized that it was limp and...Lifeless.

He let go of the weapon and the body and moved back.

"No-no....no wha-" His voice was cracked and his throat was dry, his back hit against the wall and he stumbled down, he held his face in his hands and felt wet liquid on his hair. He extended his hands forward and found it to be a deep red colour.

_No- this cannot happen...I am a murderer...I killed my own...father._

_I committed a Glitch in my life_

_A Glitch_

He rubbed his blemished hands on his white shirt, staining it forever just like his life.

"Ta-Tae...what did we just do...?" His sister on the ground across the room asked him. And all he did was stare back at the rotting body in front of him. He heard the cheerful voice of his annoying neighbour, which was soon cut off as the old woman entered in the open room, she let out a scream and shouted at the living people in front of her.

"What the heck!- Jesus I-I am going to call the police!"

His sister was quick to get up and held the women's wrinkled hands.

"No please Miss Re don't!-"

The woman pushed the girl who fell in the arms of her brother.

"You guys are murderers don't touch me! You guys committed a glitch; I am telling the police about this right now, I don't want to live with neighbours who commit Glitches!"

The boy and the girl held each other for a long time crying, his older sister pulled apart and wiped the blood stained tears on his cheeks.

"Shh-Tae....it's fine don't cry. It was just a mistake. Nothi-"

"Noona-I killed Appa..." The boy tried looking at the dead body, but his sister stopped him from seeing the sin lying beside them.

"No! Tae you didn't, I did." The girl shouted at the crying boy.

"But Noona, it was me- I killed hi-" The boy stopped talking as he heard police sirens. His sister gasped and got up. She grabbed the boy's school bag and started packing up. The boy just continued looking at the dried blood spilled over the wooden floor. He felt arms pull him up.

"Tae listen to me!" The girl shook the boy.

"You have to leave. Now!" The girl shouted at him and finally focused on her.

"No Noona I can't-"

"You have to leave I will take care of everything, just go and take care of yourself..."

The girl rushed the boy to the back door of the house. She hugged him and kissed his head. The boy could see tears streaming down her cheek.

She pushed him towards the door and whispered.

"Just go..."

The boy glanced at her one last time and clicked the door open. The boy stopped as he saw a gun pointed at him.

"Kim Taehyung you are under arrest for committing a Murder Glitch."


	2. 1.

The Judge sat in his seat in the bright white coloured Court Room, a male android dressed in a black suit announced everyone to sit down. Another android brought few electronic tab that contained files and handed it over to the Judge. He opened one file sighed and said.

"This is the second trial conducted for Kim Taehyung being under the suspect of committing a murder glitch......Attorneys?"

The boy and his sister had hired an Attorney to reduce the sentence of the glitch. In the first trial Taehyung's sister refused to say that, Taehyung killed their father. She gave herself in the court, but the Prosecutors provided a DNA evidence. The evidence had fingerprints data of Taehyung's fingers around the shattered glass bottle and on the dead body, which made the judge conclude that Taehyung is the murderer for the trial one. Today was the second trial of the type of sentence given to Taehyung.

"To all due respect Your Honor, Trial one concluded that Mr. Kim Taehyung had committed the Murder Glitch of Mr. Kim......in this case the father of Kim Taehyung and Kim Eon Jin"

The Prosecutor Attorney spoke eyeing the siblings and their Attorney. Taehyung held his Noona's hand tightly under the table. She turned her head towards him and saw him biting his lip.

"Your Honor I would like to present another evidence more specifically a witness." He moved his hand towards the lady which was the last person Taehyung and his sister wanted to see at the moment.

The woman walked up towards the witness box. The Prosecutor stood in front of the box and spoke.

"This is Mrs. Park Re she lives next door to the Kim family and occasionally visits them, she was the present witness of the glitch."

The old women looked at Taehyung under the rim of her glasses.

"Your Honor, that day I went up to meet the Kims, as such I was bored. The main door was open so I entered and saw a sight I will never be able to forget. I saw Taehyung in the corner of the room with blood on his hands and I saw Mr.Kim lying...-dead on the ground. Eon Jin tried stopping me but as a citizen of Seoul I reported this Glitch to the police."

During this time, a robot stood beside the witness box and recorded the words the women said, as she concluded, She looked at the Judge and he nodded.

"Thank You Mrs. Re, you may go sit down." The Prosecutor said.

"Your Honor as it to be noted by the evidences I would want Mr. Kim Taehyung to be Sentenced to death for committing a mur-"

"No! He is Just 19!" Eon Jin stood up and screamed, their Attorney held her as she started to run towards the prosecutor.

There was about hundred of people siting in the courtroom. Aa the heard the boy's age they gasped and started whispering among them selves. Taehyung siting close to the audience heard few of their sentences.

"He is still a minor..."  
"just 19?"  
"isn't the people who commit glitch sentence to death?"  
"Yes...and on top of that he hasn't committed any glitch..it was murder one..."

Taehyung held his head low as the judge scrolled through the online file on the mini computer in front if him. He sister was crying beside him as the attorney told her, not to worry. The attorney stood up and all eyes went in him.  
"Your Honor. May I?"

"Go ahead" the Judge nodded.

"As you may have known the fact that Taehyung here is still a minor, as the glitch he committed was a mistake...he is still young and his emotions are still developing, his family was at a critical stage. His mother died when he was just a child. So all the responsibility went up on his and his sister. And moreover they were abused on daily bases by their former father because of his drinking problem...so taking all these in mind there should be another sentence to be made."  
He bowed and sat down.

"After analysis about Kim Taehyung's age....since he is still a minor..." The Judge rubes his chin."He would be sent to Seoul's Juvenile Center for the rest of life"

The attorney sighed, while her sister covered her face in her hands. Taehyung saw the Judge dismissing the trial. Few of the people left the room. He held his sister as she cried in his arms.  
"Tae....your whole life..." She whimpered. The attorney placed an arm on her shoulder.

"Eon Jin don't worry, there are alot of possibilities left. Is they see if Taehyung's discipline is improving then they may reduce the sentence. And-"

A girl in a red pencil skirt along with a male android walked towards them.

"Taehyung right?"

She points her manicured bright nails at the boy. The boy nodded as his sister stood in front of him.-protecting him.

"Don't worry the juvenile center is amazing. It's like haven in there. There are so many things you could do there. And there are also so many parties happening everyday literally no over there stops you from doing anything I mea-"

"How do you know all of this?" Eon Jin asks.

"Oh my brother had been there for almost an year...hmm if you meet him there tell him hi. His name is Kai. That brat is practically living his best just because he bullied little boys."

  
Taehyung nodded remembering the three letter name. The girl's Android announced that they had to go somewhere and they took there leave. On the other hand as the three was also about to take there leave a man in his twenties who held Taehyung's hand.

"Boy I don't know much but the Seoul district centre is really weird. I heard they are sending minors to Jupiter. Please be careful and don't trust anyone there"

Taehyung once again for the nth time nodded, and then the man rushed out of the room.  
"What the fuck is going on...?"

The attorney turned towards the siblings, all of them confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Book Can Be Also Be Found On Wattpad. Under My Account- guccigukkk   
>  ~Smile Beautiful


	3. 2

A female android wearing a grey police uniform walked in front of Taehyung. His one hand was handcuffed to the Androids. She stopped abruptly and Taehyung almost dashed into her. She turned to her right and scan her wrist opening the cell's door. It was a opaque door painted grey matching the Androids uniform and moreover the whole detention centre.  
While the android was taking the cell Incharge another male android. Taehyung observed his surroundings. They were in a large corridor with bright lights contrasting the pale grey colour of the walls. They were either a male or female android siting in front of the doors.

Everything seemed perfect and organised yet it seem extremely odd. Taehyung was pushed lightly inside the door and before he could turn around the door was sealed shut. He didn't even realise that the android was gone and his hands were uncuffed.   
A knee length robot tugged on Taehyung's jeans and gestured him to follow. They entered a glass door and Taehyung heard laughter and shouts. He looked around and let out a little gasp.   
The room was huge, it had about ten beds in the corners of the room and in the middle was two large couches in front of a large TV. There was a grey-haired boy layed on the couch popcorn all over his torso. The boy's head was resting on a girls lap as she was scrolling through her phone.   
And for the laughter and shouting here was a raven haired boy laughing on the ground at a boy shouting in front of him who had someone-coke spilled on his white tee.  
The robot beside Taehyung took conbected with the TV and shut it with his electronic mind, making the grey-haired boy to get up from the couch and shout.  
"Yah! You pabo why did you close it!?" He asked the robot but quickly shut his mouth as he saw Taehyung.

"Oh my god fucking finally!" The boy squealed and rushed over to the boy making the pieces of popcorn fall on the ravenette's hair on the ground.

"Hi! I am jimin!" The grey-haired boy said and extended his hand, which the Taehyung shook lightly.  
"Master Jimin this is Kim Taehyung" the robot said and twitched when Jimin hit his metal head lightly.

"He can speak on his own rulf, now record this message and send it to everyone in the cells." Jimin said and crouched in front of the 'rulf' robot. The robot projected a hologram with his eyes which displayed that he was recording.  
"Yo guys it's Jimin. The new members which we were talking about wasn't a rumour there is actually a new boy who just joined my cell let's meet in the grand room~" jimin said and the robot left the cell to complete his order.

"So...come on Taehyung let's meet the others!" Jimin cheered and pulled him over to the couch. He was stuck in the middle between jimin and the girl on the phone. The two boys on the the ground looked at Taehyung and smiled warmly.  
"Hi I am jungkook" the raven haired boy said giving a little wave.  
"And I am hobi!" The boy who had orange hair said, handing over a bowl of half-filled popcorn.  
"Hey." Taehyung said with a tiny smile and refused the popcorn offer. Jimin frowned and shouted.  
"Chan!? Chan! Bring a coke!"   
Taehyung soon saw a flying bot appear from an open room's door with a can of coke. Jimin smiled and handed Taehyung the can which he accepted not trying to be rude.

The girl from beside Taehyung snatched the coke can and took a large sip from it, she then handed the can back.

"Hey I am y/n" she said and smiled. Taehyung smiled back, the girl's eye  found Taehyung's phone in his back pocket and took it with out his permission and started doing something with it. Taehyung looked over the boys and saw them looking at the screen again which was playing a new released Korean drama.  
Jimin leaned towards Taehyung and said.  
"Don't worry y/n is a tiny little fluffball though she does lack some manners."   
Taehyung chuckled lightly but stopped when Y/n hit the back of his head then jimins. Both Taehyung and jimin groaned.  
"I am right here you know" she said leaned on Taehyung's shoulder. Taehyung was shocked that she was so touchy with the person she just met few minutes and she was least bothered about it.  
Y/n gave back Taehyung's phone.  
"What did you do?" Taehyung asked.  
"Oh nothing I made you follow us on Instagram and botser and gave you all of our numbers."   
She said while doing something on her phone.  
Taehyung was star struck, he had gotten a girls number without even asking and also he can be able to control her bots by the botser application, it was very rare for someone to share their bots information and let them control it. Taehyung wondered where his bots where cause he had seen the the robot who introduced him to jimin and who had brought him coke have jimin written on them along side their name. The last time he had seen his bots 'number 1' 'number 2' and 'number 3'. Was almost a month ago. He thought they were probably at home, not given orders for a month.  
His mind was replayed when the time his mom's bought his bots she asked him to name them and the little three year old tae had named his android number 1 his robot number 2 and his flying bot number 3. His sister laughed at his silliness, while mother hugged her crying 'tae' and said   
"Don't cry petal, Noona is just jealous because of you. You are really unique tae don't let others get to you, be yourself don't copy others"   
To which the little boy replied. "Eomma...what's uweique?"   
His mother had luaghed at him and kissed his forehead.  
"Taehyung!" Hobi shouted and Taehyung jumped.  
"Yeah?" He replied and saw hobi holding his phone and had his camera open.  
"Smile we need a group selca" jungkook said. Taehyung smiled a bit and the pic was taken soon he received notifications on his phone to see jimin y/n jungkook and hobi post the group Selca on Instagram.  
Taehyung was about to open jimin's Instagram profile but a robotic voice blarred through invisible speakers of the cell.  
"Glitcher Kim Taehyung please report to the office, a bot will help you escort their~"  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> This Book Can Be Also Be Found On Wattpad. Under My Account- guccigukkk.  
> ~Smile Beautiful


End file.
